Charade
by JadedFeline
Summary: Charades can be deadly. A mysterious French lemur appears at zoo. Although seeming friendly and calm on the outside, she is fighting a battle of good and evil within herself, which will determine the fate of many. And she is on a quest. To get home to Paris. Rating will go up.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny, and clear day out in manhattan. There was not a single cloud in the sky, and most of the residents were taking advantage of such great weather.

The humans? You thought I ment people? Oh no, you know humans, on hot days always cooped up inside with their electronic devises and air conditioning. Lazy creatures, they are.

But no I was talking about the animals. Namely the animals of Central Park zoo.

...

"Kowalski, analysis."

"The crate appears to be arriving right on time sir." The taller penguin removed the binoculars from his eyes and turned towards his leader. "Skipper if I may, I believe we should be very cautious this time around."

"Why would we do that? We could make them feel unwelcome." The youngest member said.

"That's exactly what we want, young Private. We can't let the enemy think we've let our guard down." Skipper said.

"Enemy? When are new arrivals ever enemies!" Private huffed.

Kowalski began to count on his flippers, "Savio, Rhonda, Clemson..."

"Uh huh!" Rico grunted

"Need I go on..?"

Private crossed his flippers and pouted. " you don't ALWAYS have to be so negative! What if the new arrival is a magical unicorn?" He said hopefully.

The penguins dead panned.

Kowalski turned towards Skipper again, "Permission to slap the Private, sir?"

"Granted"

The analyst slapped their naive younger member on the back of his head.

"Oww.."

" uh 'ook!" Rico, pointed towards the truck that once held the new arrival. However the small crate was now being carried away by Alice, and the truck was driving off.

"Let's move men!"

...

I had no clue who's idea this was. Well, it didn't matter because It is a terrible one.

I was once one of many of the lemurs living in the Ménagerie, le zoo in Paris France. A beautiful city. Some say the most beautiful in the world. The city of love. And high class.

My zoo was no exception.

The habitats, were huge, and very spacious, with lots of trees and lush greenery, to make the animals feel at home. Let me tell you, it worked. Not I really remember that much of my home, in Madagascar. For I was just a newborn when the humans took me, my mother and a few others from my colony , here. I do not know of the exact reason, really. But I believe the humans wanted to 'study' me. Why you say? Because I am a leucistic ring-tailed lemur. Meaning, basically the same as albino, but not completely colorless. My body is completely white, except for the black rings around my tail, and my ice- blue eyes.

The humans find me fascinating, however my colony..did not. The shaman, foretold that because of my 'unique' coloring that I was a bad omen. 'Bad color, bad omen. Bad color, omen' . I remember this so clearly, even though I was but an infant. To my people, white was the color of death, and I could only bring darkness and destruction. They wanted me dead, right than and there. But my mother, defended me, saying they would have to kill her first. My mother was the best warrior in our colony, and no one wanted to lose such protection with the fossa constantly picking us off. So they let us stay.

But it 'twas not to last.

Not a few days later, those humans showed up, set up their 'cameras around us, and were always watching it seems. Than they kidnapped us. In the middle of the night. No one expected it.

and before we knew it we were gone, swept away in metal cages and began the long journey to France.

And it was there, in the beautiful city of Paris, where I grew up.

My mother, not long after we were transferred, fell in love with a handsome young, red-furred lemur. Native to France, and lived at the zoo all his life. He really was a kind person, very caring about my mother, and me as well. Growing up, as well and learning English I also learned to speak fluent French. He was like a father figure to me.

Really you would have thought I was born there. Even though I speak English, I still have a very clear French accent.

But that is besides the point, on the rest of the backstory.

By my teen years, I was living a good life. No one in Paris ever mentioned 'bad color, bad omen.' Around me, and although I did have strange colors, the locals loved it. I was very popular with the humans. Everyday I watched dozens of them stop by my habitat, just for a glimpse of the 'rare' leucistic lemur. And I would be lying I'f I said I didn't enjoy the attention.

The other perk, of living in this beautiful place, was the after hours. After the humans all left the zoo, most of us would go out for a night on the town. Personally, I would always steal a bit of human food. Nothing they would miss, a slice of Baguette here, some jam there..

The food is high end here. 5 star restaurants, around every neighborhood.

Also the Eiffel Tower...que c'est beau ..how lovely

I climbed it once or twice with my best fiend Ambre or Amber. A stray grey tabby cat with beautiful green eyes. We were the best of friends, inseparable. My only friend actually. As I was never a people person. Though I was happy with my life, thought my early adult years.

And than...toute ma vie ..my whole life..everything, my friend, my family, my home..

Was all taken from me in a flash.

It was just like any other Thursday,

Me and Ambre, we lounging in one of the many trees in the lemur habitat. Her white tipped-tail flicking lazily. I was half asleep. Ambres ears twitched and she slowly opened her eyes. Lazily she slowly stretched and pulled herself into a sitting position. Her eyes now focused on the sight, far below our tree.

"Réveillez-vous..Cole? Réveillez-vous!"

I jumped, startled by the rude awakening. "What?" I snapped.

"Ze humans..zey are looking for you."

I pulled myself up, next to Ambre and sure enough about 3 humans were walking, around in our habitat, one holding a small plastic container with metal bars as the door. The pet carrier, how demeaning..

"Colette!"

The humans would shout every now and than. And took my leave.

"Wait for me. It shouldn't take long." The cat nodded and settled back down on the branch.

I leaped down the tree branch by branch until I reached the mossy floor. The humans took notice of me right away. For it is not hard for one to spot a ball of white fur in almost all green, surroundings.

"Ah, Colette!" The women carrying the cage smiled and walked over. She was Helaine. My caretaker. And when she held out her arm to me, I gladly climbed atop her shoulders. As she walked back to the cage now set on the ground. She bent down, enough for me to easily slip off of her, and I walked into the carrier without a fuss. I learned that being resistant about going to the vet, would not stop it from happening. Besides, it was most Likely a checkup for today.

As she carried me in the cage I hardly took notice of what was going on around me. Until I saw, that she took a wrong turn. How strange. Were we going in from the back? No..no this wasn't right at all. I was handed off to another zoo worker. I did not know this one personally, however I had seen him loading and unloading crates and boxes from trucks and working around the storehouse. I was severely confused. What on earth was going on? Suddenly I saw IT.

Than it all made sense.

A small crate.

Lemur sized.

My crate.

I began to panic and I felt as though I could breath. The man, opened my cage and reached in, and in that moment I was paralyzed by fear. I couldn't move. I didn't even try to stop it. He roughly shoved me in the crate, and I heard the sounds of nails drilling into the wooden roof.

It took me about five minutes for this to process. My mind suddenly started working again. I began hitting the walls with all my strength, pushing and kicking... But I couldn't break them. I knew some animals could. I have heard stories of animals breaking out of their crates and running away never again(to be seen. Lemurs even. But because of the way I am... I am naturally weaker than most animals.

There was truly no hope.

Would I never again see Ambre? Mother, father..Paris...?

...,...

I had given myself hope, soon after my craw was loaded on the truck. Maybe it was just a zoo across the city. Maybe even a town away? I couldn't imagine it being far. However I was wrong...oh so very wrong. I realized this when I was loaded off the truck after about 45 minutes. But no I was not at my new home. I was at an airport.

Realization sunk in and honestly I felt like crying. But I refused to be weak. I was strong, and It would stay that way.

The cargo area, was noisy and very dark. I clutched my knees to my chest. "Where am I even going..?" I muttered.

"Hmm, we'll considering were on the same flight I'd say New York."

I perked up at the sound of a young male voice seeming to come from beside me. I pressed my hands against the wall, "New York you say? What country is zat in?"

I heard the animal beside me sigh. "America. All the way across the ocean. Heard my zoo keepers talkin' bout it. Figure that's where we're headed."

"Across the ocean.." I breathed. "Why would zey do something like zis?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, sweetheart. Humans do some crazy things."

...

I did not keep track of time, nor did my companion. Who's name I learned was Peter.

A day? Two? I did not know.

I had slept most of the time though. As after awhile, being in an airplane tends to be boring. Especially when Peter fell asleep himself. Leaving me no one to talk to. So I drifted into unconsciousness.

When I awoke I could faintly see light shining through the air holes of the crate. And I could tell, we were no longer airborne. We were in a truck, or more I was in a truck. When I called for Peter, I got no response.

More excitedly, my crate was being lifted out.

"The new arrival get here yet Alice?"

I heard a muffled mans voice ask. It almost sounded as though he was talking from a walkie-talkie. He probably was, I couldn't see though. "Yeah, yeah I got it, it's early though.." Came the irritated sounding reply from the person holding the crate, in whom I guessed was 'Alice'.

"We'll what you gonna do about it?"

"How should I know what to do with it? I'll come back for it later.." She muttered

I was roughly set down- er no dropped..that was dropped. Rude. Anyways, I was dropped into the floor below,

And than I heard a metal door slam shut

I was all alone.

So? X3 what do you guys think? Please review and tell me I LOVE feedback so so much :3 tell me any grammatical errors you see so I can fix them, because my laptop broke, so I'm writing on my phone ^^ yeah..

But anyways, please review! And tell me what you think and please don't flame!


	2. BAD OMEN

"I'd say its a crate for a small mammal sir..hmm and from across seas."

"All the way across the ocean? Must have been a long trip.." Private said, to no one in particular. "Does it have the name of the country?"

Kowalski shook his head. "I..I can't make it out. However I would guess somewhere in Europe..."

"Some unicorns come from Europe."

"Private first of all, unicorns DO NOT exist! Second how would a creature the size of a horse fit in this box?"

"It could be a baby.."

"Well, why don't we, instead of making useless conversation, open this up already!" Skipper snapped.

Private hung his head. "Sorry Skippah.."

"Rico!"

The psychotic penguin obediently coughed up a crowbar, like he did for all new arrivals in crates.

The penguin leader neatly caught the crowbar in his flippers, and positioned it, ready to open the crate.

"Oh hello neighbors!"

Skipper nearly dropped the crowbar, and than glared up on the top of the crate, where the owner of the all to familiar voice was.

"Ring-tail can this wait?" The leader sighed, all while still glaring at the irritating lemur king.

"Where kind of busy at the moment..unless you wanted to meet the new arrival too?" Asked Private.

"Eh, no. I was just wanting to see what you silly-penguins where doing. It looked all top secret-y."

"Yes if you call opening a crate top secret.." Skipper mumbled. Julian hopped down from the top of the crate, and rested his arms on top of Skippers head. "But if there is being a new subject for the king to welcome, I will stick around."

Skipper shook him off. "Fine."

...

I was nearly dozing, when I heard the metal doors open once more. That was quick. Didn't she just leave? I hardly paid it any attention, however I soon heard four sets of feet walking towards me. To light to be human.

I could soon hear their voices as well.

"I'd say its the crate for a small mammal sir..hmmm and from across seas."

I soon began to wonder how animals from this zoo, even got in here. Wouldn't the zoo keepers notice? And what did they come here to even do? Study my crate, while I sit here and listen? They could at least leave me alone to sleep. But this is quite rude in my opinion. It feels like their mocking me. My eyes narrowed.

Suddenly I heard light paw steps on the top of my crate, but I could hear no voices coming from that direction. Just how many animals where in here with me?

"Hello neighbors!"

I heard the animal on top of the crate, suddenly exclaimed.

I jumped a bit, slightly started, but still had not moved much from my current position. That being my back facing the front of the crate, legs tucked in and tail wrapped around my body.

And I didn't intend to move any time soon.

I wondered if they found it strange I had not responded to anything they had said yet, with me being a foot or two away. Maybe they didn't know I was still in here?

Suddenly my ears perked up, to the sound of snapping wood.

I glanced over my shoulder, and long behold, my crates front side was being broken off.

Were they crazy? Trying to break the crate open...I guess they know I'm here...

I'm not in the mood for company though.

So I curled up into a ball again, back into my previous position and got comfortable. I mean they can't actually expect to get the crate open can they?

SNAP!

Oh look. They got the crate open. Of course..

I just felt uncomfortable, with their gazes on me and I turned my head towards them. I was actually a bit surprised by what greeted me. There were four penguins - the smallest one, who was smiling and seemed excited, the tallest one, by far towering over the others, his face held curiosity, than there was one with a small mohawk, made of black feathers, and a crack through his beak. That psychotic look in his eyes though, made me look away to the last one. The one holding a crowbar - which naturally, must have been how they managed to open such a thing. He was the second shortest of them, and had a noticeably flatter head. He looked the most serious of the four.

And than I see my other visitor. A ring tailed lemur, like me. But of course with his color. Grey fur, bright amber eyes, and strange sort of hat on his head. It looked similar to a crown of sorts.

Our eyes met, and his - at first seeming completely neutral, turned into a look of horror. Though it seemed to take a moment or two, for him to connect the dots. That I was his species, and that I was (nearly) pure white. That look. Oh that look..it could only mean one thing...

"BAD OMEN!"

He jumped up and wrapped himself around the penguin, with the crowbars head. Who immediately, try to pry the lemur off of him.

"Oh for the love of - RING - TAIL! What gotten into you?!"

"Da bad omen - !"

He leaped off of the penguins head and, with fur flared out, climbed the highest stack of boxes and crate he could find,

"It is a sign from da sky spirits! Someding horrible is going to happen to da royal me!"

I inwardly cursed.

This was starting. Again.

I had not seen animals be so..well..terrified of me since I was a child.. It was not pleasant to have him treat me as a..monster.

...

Skipper positioned the crowbar once again, with hopefully no more interruptions..

And cracked open the crate with ease.

He was not really sure of what the new arrival was at first. But seeing only a ball of white fur made him suspect, arctic minx..

However, he was not so lucky, for when the animal raised its head and turned to look at them, he noticed a strikingly familiar fluffy striped tail..

Another one?!

Why?!

In Skippers opinion, they had way more than enough lemurs at this zoo, actually three to many..

But he didn't even get a chance to groan and complain about a FOURTH lemur..(even though he really wanted to) but Julian had gone berserk and jumped on his head, covering his line of sight

"BAD OMEN!"

"Oh for the love of - RING TAIL! What's gotten into you?!"

He struggled a minute with the obnoxious lemur on his head, until he ran off.

"Da bad omen- !"

"What was that about?" Private asked. Rico shrugged.

"I believe it may have something to do with lemur beliefs -" Kowalski was cut off, "is a sign from da sky spirits, that something horrible will happen to da royal me!"

"Now is not the time for your antics, lemur!" Skipper snapped.

There was a sigh from beside him, "It 'tis not antics. He is just truly afraid.." Said the voice, he noticed the French accent in her words.

Skipper turned his head to see the new lemur standing beside him, arms crossed and a completely unsurprised look to her face.

Kowalski waddled up beside them as well, "We apologize for his..behavior Miss...?"

"Colette."

"Nice to meet you Colette! I'm Private, and this is Kowalski, Rico and Skippah."

"It 'tis a pleasure. Kowalski was it?" She said turning to the scientist. "There is no need to apologize, my species, in zeir beliefs, zey have right to be afraid of me. White is the color of death."

"I am to zem, how you say, 'A black cat' of sorts.."

"But still..it's a rather ride way to be welcomed don't you think?" Private said. "Skippah, maybe you should talk to him? After all he is your little.." Private stifled a giggle, "..fluffy buddy."

"We talked about that Private.." Skipper glared at their youngest member. "Besides how am I supposed to talk some sense into the Ring - tail?"

Rico coughed up a stick of dynamite. "Kaboom?"

Skipper sighed, "No Rico.." He turned back to Private, "I see your point." And he started away towards the frightened lemur.

Meanwhile Colettee was just staring at Rico, who coughed up dynamite a minute ago. "Ah..is zat..normal?" She asked Private. "Oh for Rico? Completely." She looked unconvinced. "Well..If I were him I would want to get it checked out.."

...

"Da bad color coming here - to my kingdom - is a bad omen!"

"There's no such thing as a 'bad omen'! You need to snap out of it ring - tail!"

"There is going to be no snapping of anything!"

"Well you better get used to her, because she's going to live in YOUR habitat!"

"Oh yes my kingdo - MINE?! Dis is outrageous-ness!

Skipper rolled his eyes. "I am refusing to let that thing in da royal kingdom!" Julian leaped off the stack of crates, and stormed off. Skipper didn't really expect him to listen. He was so stubborn and arrogant that trying to talk sense with him, just wasn't a thing.

He waddled back over to his men, seeing that the new lemur was missing. None of them seemed concerned though.

...

I don't know why I didn't expect this to happen.

Lemurs everywhere do, and always will believe, that I am a curse. A bad omen.

Even though I have been used to the way I am treated, it still stings. That sting though, has been numbed over the years, in fact, I haven't had it a long time.

Currently I was back in my crate. Not particularly favoring my company at the moment, and just needing some alone time.

In my previous position, that being me, curled in a ball, back facing the opening...

"Um excuse me?"

Came the voice of the little penguin. Private.

"Are you going to stay in that crate forever?"

"If I am having no habitat to go to, it would be a good option, yes?"

"Oh..you heard that.."

I flicked my tail in response.

"Well I think I know a better place."

"Oh really?"

So there we go~ chapter two!

Things will start to pick up next chapter, and that's when everyone will get fully introduced, since this time Julian freaking out took up most of it x3

Thank you too everyone who reviewed last chapter! It may not be alot but it's enough :) and I'm surprised how nice the reviews are, thank you so much!

I'll reply next chapter because my hands are tired from typing lol X3

And also, if you didn't review yet, please do! (or if you already have) I love to know what you think! Danke~


	3. I never liked you anyways

After some convincing from Private, Colette came out of her crate, to discuss living arrangements, since she also refused to live with Julian.

"So? You have a better idea, yes?" The lemur asked, and Private nodded. "I've talked it over with Skippah, and thinks it would work out. For now anyways."

"Besides," he continued, "Julian IS being rather rude...I wouldn't want to share a habitat when someone is like that either."

She nodded.

"Come on! I'll take you to meet your new roommate!"

...

A few moments later, after having Private walk her to her mystery location, they arrived at the otter habitat.

"An otter hm?"

"Oh yes, her names Marlene, she's really friendly. So I'm sure you two will get along swimmingly!"

They hopped over the short fence leading into the habitat, and landed on an island in the middle of the water surrounding it.

"Marlene!" The penguin yelled. And it only took mere moments before a brown and white otter appeared before them.

...

"Oh hey there Private - ! Who's this?"

She turned her head to me, and she didn't even blink. It's like me being all white seemed completely normal to her, and yet, that other lemur, who's name I don't even want to learn, acted as if I was a plague.

Strange.

The small penguin gestured with his flipper towards me, "This is Colette, she's new here!"

The otter girl, 'Marlene' as she was called, smiled at me and shook my hand, "Welcome to New York! Nice to meet you."

"And you."

I smiled faintly, perhaps I could get along with her. She's better that HIM that's for sure..

She turned back to private again, "So what brings you guys by my place? Just introductions?"

"Well introductions yes," Private said, a bit nervously. "But um we were also hoping..maybe..you could..let her stay with you?"

Marlene giggled, "Oh of course! Lighten up Private, did you really think I'd turn her down?"

"Just a bit, after...what happened last time.."

Marlene scowled, "Oh yeah. THAT." I tilted my head in question, "Something happened, yes?"

"Yes," Private spoke, "A while ago now, she had another roommate, a walrus -"

"Ze humans should've known zat was a horrible idea.." I mumbled.

"- named Rhonda..and she was a bit.."

"Rude, disgusting, and the worst possible roommate EVER?!" I flinched at Marlene's words. Apparently she doesn't have the best history with roommates..I hope I can help with that.

She looked over, and noticed my startled expression, and quickly laughed it off. "But, but! I'm sure your not like her anyways!" She cleared her throat, and quickly turned back to Private. "Oh!" She started trying to change the subject, "I meant to ask, what's wrong with the lemur habitat?"

It was my turn to scowl.

Private opened his beak to say something, but I got to it first.

"Nothing but a very rude welcome from some imbécile wearing a hat.." I hissed.

"Imbecile wearing a hat.." Marlene thought out loud. "Oh! You must mean Julian!"

"I am sticking to ze 'hat wearing imbécile' "

"He was really rude!" Private chimed in. Marlene raised an eyebrow, "You mean, more so than usual?" Private nodded.

"Going on and on about a 'bad omen' !"

"I'll explain.."

Private turned his head towards his habitat, "I think I should get going, don't want to be late for drills.." He hopped out of Marlene's habitat, and turned back to wave. "I'll see you guys later! Take care!" He slid away.

...

"So what exactly did happened?" Marlene asked as we walked inside her cave.

My ears drooped slightly, "Well, what did you say his name was..? Julian?" She nodded. "He is terrified of me, and refuses to even get close." I growled. Marlene looked confused. "What? Why?"

I gestured to myself.

"Ah, yeah I'm not getting this.."

I rolled my eyes, "My fur. You don't notice anyzing strange?"

She shook her head. "It 'tis all white!"

"Oh yeah! I noticed, but what's wrong with that? I mean I've met albinos before."

I was surprised she thought nothing of my 'condition'. Neither did those birds though..Perhaps New York animals are less judgmental? Aside from Julian..

"No, no. I am Leucistic. And in lemur culture, white is a terrible color." Before Marlene could question, I continued.

"White," I said the word with noticeable venom. "Is the color of DEATH. A bad omen.."

Marlene laughed, "That's ridiculous! White is 'bad omen'? Who would ever believe -" she stopped when she noticed that I was glaring at her dangerously. "I mean. Yeah, thats, that's horrible."

"Anyways..Ze one you call 'Julian' seems to have zese beliefs. Zerefore, he wants nothing to do with me."

The otter snorted, "Well, I guess we'll just have to convince him your not 'dangerous' " she said, making quotation marks with her paws.

My eyes widened. "N-no lets not-" she grabbed my paw, and began to lead me outside again. Truth be told, I was nervous to see him, and possibly others, who would hate me with one glance.

"Ah! No!"

"Oh come on it will be easy!"

...

As we neared what looked like a lemur habitat, I only got more nervous. There was simply no way we could convince him, it's his beliefs! And we lemurs are also very stubborn..

I could hear some voices now, as we were right outside. I wanted to stay and listen, and Marlene simply wanted to walk right in. So I pulled her down beside me, with my head peaking over the wall.

"What are you -"

I shushed her, and she rolled her eyes, but stayed put.

"Your majesty, it's impossible-" a shorted plump grey lemur said. The one from earlier yelled, "It is not being impossible Maurice! I have seen it!" The lemur called 'Maurice' rolled his eyes and looked uninterested, "yeah, sure." He mumbled. "White ring tailed lemurs - as far as I know - Do not exist!"

"It was being right in front of da royal eyeballs!" He argued back. Than only now noticing the small fluffy lemur who, had latched onto his feet, "MORT!" His eye twitched. " . !" He vigorously shook him off.

"Okay, that's enough spying!" Marlene said, and suddenly pulled me over the wall with her. Startled, I landed with a messy roll.

Here it comes, 3, 2, 1...

"WE ARE ALL BEING DOOMED!"

Ah right on cue.

Maurice, only stared, not as much with fear, but with disbelief. As if he could not understand what he was seeing. I couldn't blame him, really. The small one, 'Mort', did not not look very frightened, but still wary, so Instead he shielded himself with his bushy tail.

"Julian!" Marlene tried to get the lemurs attention, and failed. As he was far to busy panicking.

He pushed Mort out towards me, tentatively, and quickly ran back behind Maurice for protection. "Here!" He said. "Be taking Mort as a sacrifice!"

"Sacrifice?" I scoffed. "You do not really believe that I'm a 'bad omen' do you?"

They all nodded. All except Mort who looked a bit unsure. "I think she is nice!" He said. I noticed though he wasn't looking at me..he was looking at my feet. This creeped me out slightly..

Slowly the little mouse lemur, crawled towards me, inch by inch, and hesitantly latched onto my feet. He made a content little 'purr' and I couldn't help the small smile that formed on my lips. The whole lemur population ISN'T rotten. Who would have guessed?

Still not undermining what he had with feet, which was quite creepy, I let him stay.

"Mort seems to like her though Julian.." Maurice said, hesitantly. Julian's eyes narrowed.

"Maurice! Do not be going against your king! Are you wanting my whole kingdom to be cursed!?"

Maurice sighed. "No your majesty.."

Julian crossed his arms and looked down at the Aye-aye. "That is was I was thinking. Now-" he said, making a swatting motion with his paw. "- get rid of IT!"

I swear my eye twitched just than. It? I was an It now? I growled and swished my tail furiously. "I am not wanting to be in ze company of THAT either!" I hissed, and ignoring Marlene calling out to me, stormed off.

...

I'd been gone all day. Not really 'gone' just outside the zoo actually. I learned the zoo had a park just outside off it, and I was sulking in one of the trees.

"Problems seem to follow me..." I mutter.

Than my ears perked up at the sound of rustling beneath me. I than flattened my ears and crouched low, hugging the branch. My eyes narrowed, as I saw something small and red moving about the bushes...what on earth-

Is that a lobster?

...

Ah! I am so sorry my darlings! I had the longest lack of inspiration I swear! But I will try to do regular updates again :)

This is where things start to get a bit interesting for our little Colette~ what has she gotten into?

Please review :3


End file.
